


Coupon Voucher

by Moonlitgems



Series: Moon's Eremin Week 2020 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Presents, Erwminweek2020, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitgems/pseuds/Moonlitgems
Summary: It's Eren's Birthday and Armin just isn't sure what to get his best friend/crush. So, he goes for a cliche in some of their favourite cartoons.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Moon's Eremin Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681852
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: Ereminweek 2020





	Coupon Voucher

# Day 1:

## Armin's Gift

* * *

He had no idea what to get his best friend for his birthday. Over the years Eren Jaeger had become uninterested in many of the things that he'd once enjoyed. Even after all the years that he knew Eren, he could no longer completely understand his friend. This made it difficult to chose what Armin thought, would be the perfect present. Eren had just turned twenty-one, but Armin wasn't old enough to buy him any booze. He had spent months trying to get Eren to tell him what he wanted, but Eren just brushed him off.

The brunet had told him that he didn't need or want anything. That just wouldn't do for Armin. Eren was his best friend and more importantly someone he loved deeply. Even if his feelings were unrequited, that didn't change how much Eren meant to him. He'd been there in Armin's darkest moments. Eren had been there when his grandfather had died, leaving him completely alone. He'd also been there, when he'd gotten rejected by the only girl he'd ever fallen in love with. It was only natural in Armin's mind that he would fall in love with Eren. There were no boundaries to attraction for him. If he 'loved' someone, he did.

As the days wound down to the 30th of March, Armin decided to just wing it. He bought a box set of one of Eren's favorite shows and made a small booklet of coupons. It was a silly thing that he knew Eren would get a kick out of. It was something that they'd seen on a couple of old television shows. They'd always made jokes about them, so he decided to give it to him for laughs.

Eren, Mikasa, Jean, and Armin all met up at the apartment Eren, Mikasa, and Armin shared. They ordered pizza and bought a cheap ice cream cake. The four of them spent the night eating and watching some scary movies that Eren picked out. Mikasa and Jean left to go to bed at the end of the third movie, leaving Armin alone with Eren. He thought it would be a good enough time to give Eren his birthday present. He got up as Eren was setting up for the next movie and went to grab his present. Hiding the present behind his back and approached him.

“Hey, Eren,” Armin said, coming back over to where Eren was setting up the next movie.

“If you wanna go to bed, you don't have to stay up,” He said, not really looking up as he placed the DVD into the player.

“It's okay. I'm not tired,” He said, sitting down beside Eren and holding out his neatly wrapped present. “Here.” Eren looked at Armin with a confused look. His eyes travel down to the present and seemed to be extremely embarrassed and happy.

“You didn't need to get me anything, Armin,” Eren said, taking the wrapped box set and scratching the side of his face shyly.

“I did. You're my Best Friend,” Armin said, watching Eren unwrap it. The way Eren's face lit up, at the site of the box set, warmed Armin heart. He always had such an expressionless look on his face in the recent years. To see him smile made him extremely happy. Eren then found the coupon book and let out a small chuckle.

“What are these,” Eren said, looking through the little booklet. He let out a small snort as he read some of the coupons contents. “You're a dork,” He said, a warm smile forming on his lips. “Thanks, Armin.” Eren pulled Armin into a hug, giving him a tight squeeze. Armin practically melted into the embrace. Eren was warm and smelt like the cologne he always used. It ended just as quickly as it began, Eren pulling away from him with a smile.

“Want to watch the next movie? Or maybe a few episode from the box set,” Eren said, looking through the coupon book at all the things Armin had written in it.

“It's your birthday. You choose,” Armin said, taking the wrapping paper and moving to throw the paper in the trash. Eren just hit play on the movie and waited for Armin to come back.

“What's this one for?”

“What one?” Armin said, sitting back down beside Eren, who'd went back looking through the booklet. “It's an 'anything' coupon,” He said, letting out a shy chuckle. “It was always in the coupon books in the shows we used to watch as kids, so-yeah,” He said, knowing it was silly, but Eren kept staring down at the booklet.

“So, anything?”

“The exceptions are on the back of the coupon.” Eren flipped it over and began reading it. “I know what you'd use it for otherwise,” Armin said, causing Eren to give him a mischievous smile.

“No violent requests.” Eren commented sounding far too amused. “Damn, I wanted to watch you punch the horse in the face,” Eren said, letting out a low chuckle, causing Armin to pout.

“It hurts me, more than it'd hurt Jean.” He retorted, knowing that Eren was even more annoyed with Jean, because Mikasa actually started dating the former bully. Eren sat there for a moment as their began, just staring at the coupon book. Armin just started to watch the movie, letting Eren enjoy his present.

“So~” Eren said, catching Armin's attention. Armin turned to look at Eren, only to find Eren inches from his face. “Something like this,” He said, putting his hands on either side of Armin's waist. “Is okay?” A knee went between Armin's legs, knocking him off balance. It was a bit jarring, but he was able to keep himself from falling flat on his back.

“Hey-what are-” Eren was there, hoovering over Armin, with an obvious blush etched across his face.

“Redeeming the coupon,” He said, moving closer to his face causing Armin to tense up.

“Redeeming it for what?” He played dumb for a moment, thinking that Eren was just messing with him. Eren took a moment seeming to think of what to ask for.

“A kiss?” He had to have fallen asleep, while watching the movies. This was the only thing he could think of that would explain why Eren would ask him for something like that.

“A kiss...” Armin was now turning bright red at the thought. Sure, he had wanted to kiss Eren before, thought about it often. The sheer fact Eren was asking him for a kiss was scrambling his thoughts. “Why would you want to,” He said, looking away from Eren, trying to slide back to create space.

“We don't have to.” Eren said, not moving from his spot.

It was extremely embarrassing to think that his crush actually wanted to kiss him. There wasn't anything to like about him. He was an average young man. Average looks. Average personality. Compared to Eren, he was boring. It didn't make any sense as to why Eren would want to kiss him.

“Do you really want to waste your coupon on kissing me.” His voice trailed off as he lowered his eyes. Eren shifted toward him, tilting his head so he could look at Armin's face.

“I do want to,” He said, moving closer to Armin, not looking away from Armin. “I-I think, I like you that way,” He said, his face obviously showing that Eren was being truthful. It was bright red and his expression was that of the shy Eren recalled as a child. “Do you think that's-wrong?”

“No.” Eren leaned forward at that moment and pressed his lips against Armin's.

Pulling away, Eren studied him as though to check on him. Armin just tilted his head, wondering what his face looked like to Eren. A smile formed on Eren's face before he moved forward again to mesh their lips together.

“Get a fucking room,” Jean's voice echoed from behind the couch, where the kitchen was. Eren jerked away from Armin to jump onto the couch, shouting at Jean to go back to Mikasa, using certain words that Armin would never want to repeat. Armin himself, just covered his face, trying not to die from a combination of embarrassment and happiness.


End file.
